


Reluctant Acceptance

by Gemi



Series: Walking in Daylight: Oneshots [3]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, implied prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemi/pseuds/Gemi
Summary: Donovan arrived with a black eye, scratched cheek, split lip and a crying Yoshi.





	Reluctant Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> Another oneshot set before "Walking in Daylight" by Hummerhouse. Short and sweet, giving further insight into Donovan's and Yoshi's struggles.  
> Niccolo and Masolino Stockman belongs to the amazing [ Hummerhouse ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse) , who kindly let me play a bit with them! They're from one of my favorite TMNT fics of all times. Please go and read her stuff, but read [ Walking in Daylight ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376734/chapters/35683062) first before you read this one!  
> Donovan and Yoshino Green belongs to me.

Donovan arrived with a black eye, scratched cheek, split lip and a crying Yoshi.  
  
“I need you to tell Yoshi I’m not dying,” he told Niccolo, hiking Yoshi higher up on his hip. The little turtle’s entire body was shaking with every sob, and there were noticeable scratches in Novan’s jacket from the child’s tiny claws.  
  
“What _happened?_ ” Nicco asked as he stepped aside to let them in, “Your face-”  
  
“Part of the job, darling. Some clients think they can have more than they paid for,” Novan replied. The way he said it sat oddly with Nicco; the other turtle didn’t sound resigned, angry or sad. He sounded neutral, almost nonchalant.  
  
Scowling, Niccolo guided the pair towards the kitchen, quickly ducking into the bathroom to pick up bandaids and disinfection. Just in case, although he doubted Novan would let him use the last one. The albino had an aversion towards the smell.  
  
Donovan sat down in a kitchen chair, gently unwinding a bright yellow scarf from Yoshi’s neck. It had been snowing outside, and while the snowflakes were quickly melting once indoors, it had left them both wet. The albino rubbed one of Yoshi’s chubby cheeks, as if willing the warmth to return to the little turtle.  
  
“Yoshi, I’m _fine_. See?” Novan nodded towards the package of bandaids as Nicco sat down next to them, “If I wasn’t, I wouldn’t need just _one_ bandaid, now would I?”  
  
Yoshino hiccuped and sniffled, still clinging to Novan’s jacket but willing to at least look at Nicco. Niccolo nodded in encouragement, smiling a smile that felt forced.  
  
“It’s just a few scratches,” Nicco promised, using paper towels to clean the worst of the mess from the scratches on Novan’s cheek, “See? They look just like the ones you got when you fell on the gravel.”  
  
Yoshi’s bottom lip trembled.  
  
“B-But this isn’t f-f-from g-gra-gravel,” he sobbed, and Novan shushed him as he used his hands to dry Yoshi’s tears.  
  
“Yoshi, it’s fine, I promise. Nicco will give me a bandaid, we will sit and talk a bit-”  
  
“I don’t wanna go _back_.”  
  
Novan closed his eyes. Niccolo glanced between them.  
  
“Why not, Yoshi?” he asked, applying disinfection to the scratched cheek. It had Novan hissing and sending a glare his way, but Nicco ignored it.  
  
The child shook his head and hid his face against Novan’s chest. The albino held him close, rocking him gently, humming briefly before he focused back on Nicco.  
  
What he said next sent a chill down Niccolo’s spine.  
  
“A client found out where I lived.”  
  
“What?” Nicco hissed, “How- did he try to-?”  
  
“Yes,” Novan said. Still using that strangely nonchalant tone, looking down on the sobbing turtle in his lap, “But he forgot I come equipped with claws. Nothing more than what you see happened. He is far worse off.” The albino sighed. “However, we do need to move. I don’t want Yoshi to see something like this ever again.”  
  
“You can stay here-”  
  
“No.”  
  
Nicco made a frustrated sound even as he gently applied the bandaid to Novan’s cheek.  
  
“Is it because of dad? You _know_ he’s not a danger.”  
  
“Whether or not he is, I am not going to take your pity and move in here,” Novan said. Nicco knew he wanted to snap it out, to hiss and insult and protect his pride. Only the presence of a still distraught Yoshi kept his voice calm and even. “We will be fine.”  
  
“... at least stay here until you find a new place, Novan.”  
  
“I don’t-”  
  
“For Yoshi.”  
  
Donovan sent Niccolo a dirty glare.  
  
“Fine,” he said, and Nicco relaxed, leaning back against his chair, “But the moment I find a new and safe place for us, we _will_ move out.”  
  
“Of course.” Nicco glanced down at Yoshi, “How does that sound, huh? Longest sleepover _ever_. We can watch your favorite movies, and you can help Annabelle with cooking. Bet Mase need your help to solve some puzzles, too.”  
  
Sniffling, Yoshi turned his face so he could look back at Nicco. His eyes _always_ looked big, but now, filled with tear and lingering fear, they looked too big for his little face.  
  
“An’ bake cookies?” he wondered in his tiny, shaking voice.  
  
Niccolo grinned.  
  
“Of course. Any cookies you want.”  
  
Novan hugged Yoshi closer, not saying anything at all.

 

~

 

They left within a week, Donovan no doubt pulling on every resource he had to get them a new place. It was for the best; as much as it was safer in their house, Nicco had seen how the albino had grown increasingly twitchy as days passed. Being so close to humans , and so close to a _lab_ again, had no doubt been affecting Novan negatively even as Yoshino had eagerly embraced all the attention given to him from said humans.  
  
But Annabelle somehow convinced Novan to accept a box of cookies, and Nicco took some comfort in that. And if Mase designed a new security system for Novan to put up in the new apartment, then at least Novan seemed to know better than to deny the help.  
  
The albino was proud; but never too proud to make it safer for Yoshi.


End file.
